Early Life of a Goran
All people are people of Gor whether they know it or not. Those born within the scocity of Gor have special duties in the perfection of the wold and will be held responsible for them. Children After birth, a Goran receives their first marking and is sent to a population city, a tattoo in the center of their back that is unique to the Chosen that fathered them with the mark of the mother that birthed them. If the mother was not under the stewardship of a particular Chosen at the time of her role as a Care Taker the child will receive a marking that expresses only the Order they were born into. Within either symbol is a new marking unique to the child. This is known as their mark. Mintholk, Elders, and select Care Takers provide community-based child rearing in nurseries until the age of three. Upon reaching their fourth year, a child will be placed in a foster home of their Order. Each foster home typically houses 10-15 children at a time with a Mintholk. Said Mintholk will act as a parent until they reach the age of trial thirteen. Mintholk are expected to provide caste-based training to the youth in conjunction with a generalized education focused on religious studies. This includes religious ceremony, and educational courses and the arena. The Minthos that parent the youth are permitted to challenge the caste and order the youth was born into by presetting information regarding the youth's aptitude and interest. If the information is sufficient the Moulders will permit a transfer of Order and caste. The youth will receive a new brand surrounding the previous, telling of the change. The Trials All Goran children are given a trial of faith; all who fail are purified by flame in public arena. A council of the high faith of One True God determines five trials for the youth, most of which are done without the knowledge of the child. To decide on which trials to provide, the Inquisition gathers information secretly from shadowing the youth and directly by talking to their parental Mintholk, various teachers, and Elders in close contact with the youth. Those of the Order of Minthos in all castes are able to submit potential trials of faith to be given to the youth. Using all methods, information, and tools available, the Inquisition tests these trials on those reaching the age. Any Goran who fails his Order, caste, command, or is made into a Failed One has their information for long-term success of the trial updated in the Goran archives, as well as any Goran to achieve position within the Order of Enlightenment. The Philosophers analyze the concept, execution, and long-term effectiveness of those of who underwent the trials. Alterations of said trial are made if effectiveness is in question and the trial is eliminated if proven a failure. All notation of success, failure alteration, and unusual details are made by archivists. The trials are to test respectively loyalty to Gor, faith to the One True God, honor, willpower, and hatred of the void and its followers. Each test has necessary components that make them unique from each other. Loyalty to Gor is tested by one's ability to follow commands made by Gor regardless of personal opinion. Gor is the smith of life and last guardian of the One True God. Any who question him do not deserve his gift of life. Faith to the One True God is measured in piety; any whose faith can be in any way questionable will not be able to do what is necessary to improve the world. Honor is central to a Goran's life. A Goran without honor will let their brother die as they flee, will falsify the amount of work done and allow their brother to starve and will state a falsehood and allow the void to grow within his own ranks. Willpower allows the empire to survive and stay strong. A Goran without willpower will crack under enemy inquisition and betray his brothers and will crack under the burdens of the faithful. Once the child has completed the trial successfully they will be taken in and given a gilding around heir birth tattoo. The gilding can read the exact trials that the youth undertook and the mark of the Mintholk that raised them as a child. A failed child meets with purification. Purification of the Self All children are raised in a city of Enlightenment. Once the Goran has received his gilding they are sent to one of their sister cities. Cities are built respectively for the Orders of Flame, Will, and Enlightenment. Those of the Order of Flame are sent to a city to learn the ways of the Minthos or Rbas. Those of the Order of Will are sent to a city to learn the ways of the Gratok or Urok. Category:Goran Category:Culture